Parentage: The new Vanda plant, ‘SPCDW1812’, originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Vanda ‘SPCDW0901’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,344). In November of 2010, the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand growing amongst a cultivated population of Vanda ‘SPCDW0901’. The mutation was noted for its solid white flowers and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘SPCDW1812’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1812’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in June of 2011 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.